


Prompt 17: X-ray

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [17]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caught, Embarrassment, M/M, X-ray Vision, but don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Superman <i>really</i> hates his powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 17: X-ray

If there was one time Superman hated his x-ray vision it was when he ended up seeing something he really did not need or want to know about. Most all of this stuff related to his teammates. A prime example of this was when he had the unfortunate luck of finding out about their relationships. That was why when he was flying through Central, trying to find the Flash, he was just done with it all. He did find the Flash alright. The Brunette had his hood down and lips locked with another male. This male was also brunnette but shorter with glasses. There was no mistaking the Pied Piper though. Now everyone knew the Flash and his villains were close but apparently he was closer with some more than others. Superman decided that it was a great time to go see if Batman needed any help instead and so he flew off, trying to block out the noise that started accompanying the two.


End file.
